dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Bladesinger
Bladesinger '''is a subclass of wizard introduced in the Neverwinter Campaign Setting. The other wizard subclasses are arcanist, sha'ir, mage and witch. Class Traits *Role:' Controller. *'Power Source:' Arcane. *'Key Abilities:' Intelligence, Dexterity *'Armor Proficiencies:' Cloth, leather *'Weapon Proficiencies:' Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged, military ranged *'Implements: Orbs, staffs, wand *'''Bonus to Defense : +2 Will *'Hit Points at 1st Level:' 12 + Constitution score **'Hit Points per Level Gained:' 5 **'Healing Surges per Day:' 7 + Constitution modifier Skills You are trained in Arcana. From the class skills list below, choose three more trained skills at 1st level. *Acrobatics (Dex) *Arcana (Int) *Athletics (Str) *Diplomacy (Cha) *History (Int) *Intimidate (Cha) *Nature (Wis) *Perception (Wis) Class Features The bladesinger has access to Bladesinger Daily powers and Bladesinger utility powers obtained at various levels. These are considered class features, but have been listed under Bladesinger's spellbook for brevity. The bladesinger has access to the following class features at 1st level: * Bladesinger's spellbook * Blade magic * Bladesinger Cantrips * Bladesong * Bladespells * Guarded Flourish * Instinctive Attack * Magic Missile Past level 1, the bladesinger has access to the following class features: * Arcane strike (3rd level) * Steely retort (7th level) * Unerring bladespell (13th level) * Bladespell burst (23rd level) Bladesinger's spellbook As you attain certain levels, you learn two new wizard powers and add them to your spellbook (two wizard utility powers at 2nd level, for instance). At the end of each of your extended rests, you choose a number of wizard powers from your spellbook and prepare them. The number you can prepare is determined by your level. The powers that you prepare are the wizard powers that you can use during the coming day, in addition to your at-will attack powers and powers from another source, such as racial powers. If you do not prepare powers from your spellbook after an extended rest (for example, if you do not have access to your spellbook), you can use the same powers you had prepared on the previous day. Any wizard encounter attack power that you add to your spellbook through this class feature functions as a daily attack power for you. In other words, you can use it once per day, rather than once per encounter, and you can use the power again only after an extended rest. Because the power functions as a daily attack power, you cannot regain its use from any effect that recharges encounter attack powers. Bladesingers learn two new wizard encounter powers at the following levels: 1, 5, 9, 15, 19, 25, 29. When gaining encounter powers at all levels except at level one, the encounter powers must be two levels lower than the level at which they are obtained (i. e. when learning wizard encounter powers at level 5, the learned powers must be level 3; at level 19 they must be level 17, and so on) Bladesingers learn two new wizard utility powers at the following levels: 2, 6, 10, 16, 22. Find your level on the Wizard Powers Prepared per Day table. The row corresponding to your level indicates how many wizard encounter attack powers and wizard utility powers you can prepare each day. (The table does not account for powers that you might have from another source, such as a paragon path.) You cannot prepare more than one attack power and one utility power of any given level on the same day. Wizard powers prepared each day Blade magic Choose a one-handed melee weapon with which you have proficiency, and that is a light blade or a heavy blade. You gain proficiency with that weapon as an implement, meaning you can use your implement powers through it. The weapon also counts as a wand for you, although it can be enchanted only as a weapon. Bladesinger cantrips You gain three cantrips of your choice. Bladesinger daily powers You add two 1st-level wizard encounter attack powers of your choice to your spellbook. The two function as daily attack powers for you. Bladesong You gain the bladesong power. Bladespells You gain three wizard at-will attack powers that have the bladespell keyword. The powers with the bladespell keyword are the following: * Dancing Fire * Dazzling Sunray * Frostbite * Shadow Sever * Unseen Hand Guarded flourish Your ranged attacks and area attacks do not provoke opportunity attacks while you are holding a one-handed melee weapon. In addition, you gain a +2 shield bonus to AC while you are wearing light armor or no armor and are holding a one-handed melee weapon in one hand and no weapon or shield in the other. Instinctive attack When you make a melee basic attack with a weapon you wield in one hand, you can use Intelligence instead of Strength for the attack roll and the damage roll. Magic missile You gain the magic missile power. Arcane strike This class feature is accessed at level 3: When you use a bladesinger daily attack power on your turn, you can make a melee basic attack as a minor action. Steely retort This class feature is accessed at level 7: When an adjacent enemy hits you while your bladesong is active, you can make a melee basic attack against that enemy as an opportunity action. Unerring bladespell This class feature is accessed at level 13: When you make a melee basic attack while your bladesong is active, you can use a bladespell power even if the attack misses. Bladespell burst This class feature is accessed at level 23: Once per day when you use a bladespell power against an adjacent enemy, you can use that power against each adjacent enemy. Paragon paths * Sorcerous Sword Class design notes Even though the class role is controller, it seems to arguably be better at being a somewhat decent striker. Category:Wizard subclasses Category:Controllers Category:Arcane